Toffee
Toffee is the main antagonist of the first two seasons of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil until his death. He is a mysterious lizard monster known as a Septarian and the archenemy of Queen Moon Butterfly. He is voiced by Michael C. Hall, who also played Dexter Morgan in the hit TV series Dexter. Biography Past As revealed in the film "The Battle for Mewni", before the start of the series, Toffee (also known as "The Lizard") was a general in the monster army fighting against the Mewnans. However after his king decided to sign a peace treaty with the mewmans, he and his group split off to fight on their own. At some point he murdered Moon Butterly's mother (then only a child), making her the new queen. Using a dark spell given to her by Eclipsa, Moon approached Toffee and his equally immortal army to kill him, but realizing the magic was making her dark and that Eclipsa would be free if she did (which was part of the bargain she made with Eclipsa), she simply used the spell to separate the middle finger off his right hand. When Toffee proved unable to regenerate it his army ran away scared forcing Toffee to withdraw begrudgingly, beginning a lifelong grudge against Moon. Season 1 Years later when Moon has grown up and had her own daughter Star Butterfly, Toffee first appears in the series as an "evil efficiency expert" who is first hired by Ludo in the season one's episode "Fortune Cookies". Discovering that Star took fortune cookies seriously, he had Ludo's minions give Star a fortune cookie that said "Love is always the answer," so that she would refuse to fight back against the monsters, giving them hugs instead. However, when the two-headed monster told Star the truth, she blasted the monsters away, foiling Toffee's plan. In "Mewnipendence Day", Toffee replaced Ludo's right hand man Buff Frog, who did not trust him, with an electronic eye to spy on Star. He also introduced a mace with a portal hidden inside it and sent Buff Frog to use it to get Star's wand to Ludo. However, he sabotaged the device so it would not work for Buff Frog, resulting in him failing his mission. Toffee then convinced Ludo to fire Buff Frog. After Ludo's attempt to take Star's wand when the house became a labyrinth of Marco's beard was foiled, Toffee told Ludo's minions that Ludo was incompetent as a leader, and told them to choose between the two of them. The monsters chose Toffee as their new leader, and Ludo was kicked out of his castle. In the Season One's finale, Toffee captured Marco and held him for ransom for Star's wand. Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog joined forces to defeat him, during which Star blasted his left arm off, but he regenerated it and threatened to crush Marco, revealing that he wanted Star to destroy her wand rather than give it to him. Star used the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, which caused an explosion that blew up Ludo's castle, presumably killing Toffee; however, he is seen smiling as his "death" unfolds, hinting that he expected the wand to explode and that he may possibly be alive, or that his plan has yet to truly come to fruition. Season 2 In the Season Two's second episode "Ludo in the Wild", after being banished to another dimension by Star following the Season One's finale and the destruction of his castle, Ludo discovers a dark wand made from the right half of Star's wand and Toffee's skeletal right hand which he continues to use from that point on. It is also revealed that the wand "speaks" to him, hinting that Toffee's ghost is manipulating Ludo from inside the wand. In the episode "Into the Wand", Star tries to fix her own wand and discovers Toffee's finger inside of it, so she removes it and places it inside her secrets closet. In the episode "Page Turner" Toffee is pictured in a crystal ball while trying to find the source for the universes depletion of magic. At some point the wand (Toffee) tells Ludo where to find an ancient monster temple to live in. In the episode "The Hard Way", it is confirmed that Toffee is indeed inside Ludo's wand: when Ludo becomes tainted by the dark magic of Queen Eclipsa's chapter in the Magic Instruction Book, this allows Toffee to take possession of his body. Toffee tells Glossaryck that he'll never get Ludo on his side, but Glossaryck says he doesn't have a side. In response to this, Toffee laughs and says, "Excellent." In "Starcrushed" Toffee completely takes control of Ludo's body and his skeletal hand regenerates onto Ludo's arm fusing the magic crystal to his palm. He then proceeds to beat and drain the magic of all the Magic High Commission members, leaving Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime in a comatose state. Chancellor Lekmet uses up his life energy reviving Moon and dissolves into dust, leaving behind a single horn. Moon rises to take on Toffee but is easily defeated, and grabs her allies to escape. Before Moon leaves through a portal Toffee tells her to tell Star he will be coming for his finger. Season 3 In the movie "The Battle for Mewni", it is revealed that Toffee instructed Glossaryck to stay hidden during the events of "Starcrushed" in order to initiate a scheme to absorb the powers of the Magic High Commission. After Ludo furiously throws the Book of Spell into a fire, Toffee re-possesses Ludo and says while he did not intend for Glossaryck to disappear, it still works to his advantage. Toffee's manipulations prove successful to the point where Ludo overthrows King River and takes his position. Star then uses the Whispering Spell and lets it absorb her into the wand crystal where Toffee emerges as an enormous slimy version of himself and takes her on, all the while convincing Moon to give him back his finger through Ludo. Moon finally agrees and as the finger merges with his hand, he says goodbye to Star and leaves her trapped as his true body emerges and forms around Ludo before spitting him out and declaring Star to be gone. As he leaves, an enraged Moon uses the Darkest Spell taught by Eclipsa, but is surprised when it does nothing to him. Toffee easily defeats Moon and Marco and prepares to leave them behind forever, having both recovered his finger and fulfilled his revenge on Moon. However, Star successfully breaks free from the inside, causing the wand halves to merge together and allowing Star to gain a new Mewberty form, in which she uses to burn the villainous lizard and sear his skin clean off, leaving him as a horrendous black ink-like creature with part of his ribs showing. He merely laughs and says that it's not over and that he made all the plans and that only he knows how everything turns out before Ludo pushes a pillar onto him, destroying most of him and leaving only his black arm and eyeball, the rest of him having melted into sludge. Ludo proclaims that it turned out that Toffee is dead. With his destruction, Eclipsa's prison begins to crack. However, whether or not this is the Immortal Monster's final and permanent death, given his claims of more unknown plans, remains a mystery, especially with his claim that he is the only one who knows the plan. Furthermore, based on the fact that he already has all Magic High Commission members's power which powerful enough to rule Mewni as well as killing Moon easily, he chooses to walk away after getting his finger back rather than ruling Mewni suggesting that ruling Mewni or getting revenge on Moon are not his end goals. However given that Eclipsa is revealed to be free in "Stranger Danger" it is quite possible that he is permanently gone given that the deal between Moon Eclipsa would only release her once Toffee was killed. However, it is still possible that he might return since he already cheated death once and there is still a lot of ambiguous part in his plan. Description Appearance Toffee is a tall, humanoid monster known as a Septarian, notable with a crocodile/lizard-like appearance. His skin is bluish-gray, his eyes yellow and hair black and neatly slicked back. He has four fingers on each hand (with the exception of his missing middle-finger). He is notable for wearing a tuxedo - complete with a red tie - that Marco comments makes him look like a lawyer. After possessing Ludo, his eyeballs turn a glowing yellow-green and the wand made from his right hand morphs into Ludo's arm, forming Toffee's original hand still sans the finger, with the crystal half embedded in the center. Personality Unlike many of the more comedic and wacky villains - the harmless Ludo among them - presented on the show, Toffee stands out from most due to his competency and serious nature. Toffee is always in control of his situation, and is incredibly duplicitous and manipulative, using psychology and practicality to gain the trust of Ludo and his men, and then finally control of the castle and Ludo's army. No matter what situation he is in, Toffee presents himself a gentleman through and through. He puts up with Ludo's idiocy with no complaint, offers a sandwich to Marco when he holds him prisoner and even holds his end of the bargain when Star agrees to his terms. However, it is implied that Toffee is hiding a personality significantly more unhinged under this, evidenced when he briefly grows a massive smile (seen above, and the only time he does so) when he orders Star to destroy her wand, before returning to his stoic nature in a literal second. He also displays some sociopathic and obsessive tendencies, manipulating Ludo's men into abandoning him, threatening to kill Marco in front of Star without flinching and even giving a momentary glimpse of amusement to Star's confusion. Powers and Abilities The extent of Toffee's powers are never given, but it is clear that he is very dangerous when provoked. He has a firm grasp of magic and technology, having access to both with the wit and knowledge to use them to their fullest potential. He has the ability to teleport, appearing in different places instantaneously with no visibly shown method as to how. Not unlike actual lizards, Toffee is able to regenerate whole body parts, such as when Star blew his entire left arm off with her wand, only to regenerate it within seconds. Despite his regenerative abilities, he is still missing his middle finger. It is revealed that it was separated from him with a powerful spell, so perhaps very strong spells can permanently injure him. According to the verse in the episode "Into the wand" Toffee is immortal. After taking over Ludo's body and fusing the wand into his arm, he proves himself to be easily the most powerful threat in the series, his magic being powerful enough to defeat and drain three Magic High Commission (Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime) members, rendering them either temporarily dead or unconscious and in a coma (although they can be revived). He drained Moon of all her energy forcing Lekmet (the fourth Commission member) to sacrifice himself to restore her. Once Moon transforms into her winged form to battle Toffee, she is still easily defeated by his giant green energy blade. Even after burying him in rubble, he rises out unscathed and she is forced to recover her defeated teammates and escape. Quotes Gallery Toffee by princessaldez-d96tmhj.png|Character model of Toffee Toffee.png|Toffee Toffee.jpeg|Toffee meeting with Ludo S1E16 Toffee and Ludo making a deal.png|Ludo requesting Toffee's help S1E16 Toffee narrowing his eyes.png|Toffee narrowing his eyes S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Toffee smirking.png|Toffee smirking S1E24 Marco talking to Toffee.png|Marco talking to Toffee S1E24 Toffee's evil grin.png|Toffee's evil grin Toffee' Grin.jpg|Toffee's evil grin before his first death S2E23 Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png|Toffee's finger on the floor Toffee is Alive!.jpg|Toffee possessing Ludo's body Ludo-Toffee 'you'll never get him on your side'.png|Toffee in Ludo's body S3E2 Toffee emerging from his tent.png|Toffee the general S3E7 Queen Moon points the powerless wand at Toffee's chest.png|Queen Moon points the powerless wand at Toffee's chest Toffee's defeat.png|Toffee's defeat and presumed death. Trivia *Toffee is the main antagonist of the entire series because he has had a bigger impact on the series and the characters than anyone else, despite only appearing in nine episodes. His death even facilitated Eclipsa's release, which kicks off the plot for Season 3. *It was speculated by some that Toffee is a son or descendant of Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness, a mewnian who took a monster for her love interest and left the kingdom due to a image of Eclipsa appearing among clips of him in "Into the Wand". However, it is since revealed that their only connection is that Eclipsa gave Moon the spell that beat Toffee. During the event of Monster Bash, Heinous is revealed to be Eclipsa's daughter, however, because of his ambiguous word about a secret plan, there is still a connection between him and Eclipsa. *In Daron Nefcy's book "The Magic Book of Spells" it was confirmed that Comet, the mother of Moon was defeated and killed by Toffee and is also named as the prince of the nation of dark monsters. *Toffee's voice actor described his character as "megalomaniacal, reptilian, slithery, infiltrating, flattering, backstabbing bad guy". Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Hegemony Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Egotist Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Giant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Con Artists Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Comedy Villains